


There is No Going Back

by queenofdeansbooty



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 10:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18428246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofdeansbooty/pseuds/queenofdeansbooty
Summary: After weeks of bringing up the fact that you want to be a vampire, Damon has his answer.





	There is No Going Back

“Damon?” you asked, looking at your boyfriend who sat across from you in the bath. It’s been a long and tiring week with having to deal with whatever problem Mystic Falls threw at you. Tonight is the only time you and Damon could have together, and after you suggested taking a hot bath with wine, he didn’t object one bit. Damon’s tub was much bigger than the one you owned a home which is why you two decided to stay the night at his place.

Stefan was somewhere in the house, but you weren’t thinking about him. There was one thing on your mind, and you knew if you brought it up, Damon would hate it. For weeks, you’ve been asking him to turn you into a vampire. The whole blood drinking isn’t too appealing, but you’d be with the love of your life for the rest of your life.

Ever since you met him, the idea of being a vampire repulsed you. Everything about it you hated: the blood drinking, being half-dead, the manipulation, the daylight ring, everything. But after some thought, you’d realize you tolerate all of that if it meant you’d get to be with Damon. It’s only a matter of time before you get old and die while Damon stays the same.

“Hmm?” he muttered, looking at you through lidded eyes. Remembering to keep your heartbeat down, you downed the rest of your wine before setting the glass on the side of the of the tub. It wouldn’t do you any good if Damon could sense the change in your heart because then he’d know what you were about to ask.

“I’ve given this a lot of thought, and I’ve reached a decision,” you started but he interrupted with a sigh.

“Please don’t tell me you’re still on about this vampire thing.”

“Please just listen to me, okay?” you scooted closer to him, grabbing both of his hands. “I’ve thought about this for a while now, and I want you to turn me. You being this immortal creature and me being this human, it won’t last forever. I’m going to grow old and eventually die while you’re still here, looking like how you are now.

“I can get past the blood drinking, the sun, and everything that comes with being a vampire. If it makes you feel better, Stefan can teach me to drink animal blood. I don’t care what the cost is because I love you so much, and the thought of leaving you one day breaks my heart. I know how you feel about it and trust me if there was another way I’d be all for it, but there isn’t.

“Half this town are vampires or witches or whatever else, so it’s only a matter of time before something gets me to get to you. I’m not saying I don’t know how to protect myself because I do, but you know I will be safer. I want to explore the world with you, do all kinds of things that humans can’t. I’m ready, Damon, I want to be like you.”

“I’ve never met anyone else like you. I don’t usually have women coming up to me, asking me to turn them,” he said quietly, rubbing his thumbs on the backs of your hands.

“But…?” you asked, knowing there was a catch to this.

“Like you, I’ve given this a lot of thought as well,” he sighed, moving one of his hands to your cheek, getting some of the suds onto your skin. “I understand where you’re coming from. I want nothing more than to be with you too.”

“Then let’s be together. I see how you, Stefan, Caroline, Elena and all the rest of the vampires live. There are ways to be happy. I know with you watching out for me, how could I mess up?”

“There is a lot more to it than just blood drinking, Y/N. Your whole life is going to change.”

“Are you saying yes?” you asked, your heartbeat speeding up a little bit.

“I didn’t say that.”

“But you didn’t say no, either.”

“Y/N, if I do this, there is no going back. There is no cure for this. Tyler, who is your friend, won’t be anymore. Vampires and werewolves do not get along.”

“I don’t care. All I care about is you. I love you,” you whispered the last part.

“I think you’re ready too. I’ll do it,” he said after a few moments of silence.

“Wait, really?” you asked, a small smile creeping on your face.

“Yes really. We can do it later after…”

“No, I want to do it right now,” you interrupted him.

“Are you sure?”

“More sure than I have ever been in my entire life,” you smiled shyly.

“I love you,” he whispered, leaning closer to you. Meeting him halfway, you pressed your lips to his tenderly, kissing him with all the passion you could muster up. He grabbed the sides of your face as his lips moved against yours, only pulling away when he needed air. He stared into your eyes as he brought his wrist to his mouth, his eyes turning red as the veins popped out beneath them. His fangs slid down and he bit his wrist, letting the blood drip into the bath.

“Here,” he said, holding his wrist out to you. Taking a deep breath, you grabbed his arm and brought the wound to your mouth. Closing your mouth over the bleeding area, you started to drink his blood. It was disgusting and very metallic, but you knew it would be worth it. Staring into his eyes the entire time, you drank enough blood before he pulled his arm away.

“I love you,” you said, some of his blood dripping down your chin. He grabbed the sides of your face and leaned in once more, kissing you with everything he’s got. The feeling of his tongue against yours, you almost didn’t notice his grip getting tighter. One moment you were kissing him, the next he snapped your neck which killed you instantly. Your body slumped against his, and he let out a shaky breath, moving some of your hair to the side as he waited for you to wake up.

* * *

Gasping awake, you immediately sat up from Damon’s bed, looking around. Every one of your senses was heightened, everything seemed so much clearer. Damon dressed you after taking you out of the bath before laying you on his bed.

“Hey, how you feeling?” Damon asked, and you settled your eyes on him. From the corner of your eyes, you saw Stefan, Elena, and Bonnie standing at the doorway.

“Hungry, sore, and everything is way too bright,” you winced at the harsh light beaming down from the ceiling.

“You’ll get used to it all,” Stefan commented, making you look at him.

“Courtesy of Matt Donovan,” Damon said, holding up a glass of the human’s blood. “We didn’t want to risk anything with him being here. Bonnie is here to make you a daylight ring.”

“Oh, okay,” you nodded before grabbing the glass. Taking a deep breath, you gulped down the blood, your stomach aching for more. “I want more.”

“That’s all you’re going to get right now,” Damon shook his head. “We’ll practice self-control later.”

“You’re right, okay,” you sighed, setting the glass down.

“Remember, it’s you and me from now on,” Damon whispered, grabbing your hands.

“You and me,” you whispered back, and he was right. There was no going back.


End file.
